Brave Blackbird (Temporary Title)
by Shadowhunter678
Summary: Serenity is a girl with big dreams of being a Jonin. Despite the local school bullies and the village folk gazing at her with disgust, her friends are always near to comfort her. When she graduates from the academy, she is sent to the snow village to train for the exams with a group and no contact with her close friends. When she returns, she has to meet her friends all over again.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello fellow readers and Naruto fans! Hopefully many of you will read this and if you do thank you! This fanfiction has been bothering me to finished the first chapter and Voila! I am a huge fan of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. I am also a huge Kiba Inuzuka fan. Just a little info for you readers before you read this fanfic, 1: This is going to take place mid-Chunin exams and then throughout Shippuden age( Age 16- at least 19), 2: Serenity is my OC and I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto, 3: If you find any misspellings, or any grammatical errors, please do not hesitate to PM me about them. 4: the title of this fanfiction is temporary, I'm struggling to find a perfect typing! Please enjoy this first chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Serenity Yamashiro!"

Serenity lifted her head from the saliva-covered spot of her desk. Serenity's eyes adjusted to the cream colored classroom to see that all of her classmates were grinning at her like felines, except for 'I'm-too-cool-for-this-classroom-and-everyone-in-it' Sasuke Uchiha. Iruka Sensei stood front of his podium taping his foot and his arms were crossed against his vest in annoyance.

"Would you like to be the first to demonstrate the transformation technique." Sensei asked Serenity with a glare.

" I'm sorry I fell asleep again, Iruka Sensei. Mother trained me with Uncle Aboa until one o'clock." she apologize.

It wasn't an entire lie. The only lie was that Uncle Aboa wasn't helping Serenity practice the transformation jutsu. Her Mama assisted her and Naruto. Serenity Uncle Aboa is unsure of her friendship with Naruto because unbeknown to the children in the classroom, including Serenity, Naruto is a jinjuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox demon that attacked the village a few years ago. Serenity's Father also is unsure of the friendship, but he doesn't criticize Naruto, he is rather kind to his daughters friend.

"It's alright, but you must try and stay awake. How do you expect to be a high rank ninja if you cannot stay awake during a long mission." Iruk Sensei waved the papers in his hand.

"I will train harder," Serenity stood up from her desk with a huff, "I will become a Jonin before anyone else in this class!"

"Then come down here and demonstrate the transformation technique. Please." Iruka closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Serenity smoothed her grey big graphic long-sleeve shirt, straightened her geek-style crooked glasses and descended the steps. She trotted to her Sensei's side and faced the class. All of her classmates' in the elevated pews stared at her, including her best friends Hinata, Kiba, and Naruto. Serenity swallowed the lump in her throat and took a stance.

"Ok, Serenity, do the technique when ever you gather enough chakra." Iruka turned his head and gave a good luck smile. Serenity nodded and clapped her hands together. Extending her index and middle finger then interlocked her other fingers she built up her chakra. Her body began to heat up as chakra filled my core. She reminisced the preparation that her and Naruto endured to make the perfect transformation.

"Transformation Jutsu!" Serenity called.

Serenity's chakra abandoned then cloaked her body like a blanket. It stretched three inches above her height and her ears caught a few gasps of surprise. Serenity tiled her cranium to the side and glanced at her wide-eyed classmates.

"Great job, Serenity," Iruka placed a hand on her shoulder, " you created a transformation of your mother when she was younger."

"I-I. Thank you Sensei!" she bowed.

"Alright, everyone, line up down here. Serenity you can disperse your cloak now. You pass today's test." Iruka commanded.

"Thank you, Iruka Sensei!" Serenity beamed then folded her hands on top of one another and bowed then released the jutsu and the jutsu disappeared in a puff of smoke. Her classmates lined in front of Iruka and one by one he gestured them by name to do the jutsu . Iruka Sensei called Naruto as the next contestant for the technique and Serenity gave a thumbs up to her friends for luck. When Naruto stepped forward, she caught Hinata blushing and pressing both of her index fingers together; Serenity shook her dark brown main at the girl in love. Hinata and she are the only girls not in love with Sasuke. Naruto attempted his jutsu, but tricked Iruka by using his harem jutsu. Serenity face palmed herself in annoyance. Of all the people in the village, Naruto uses his harem jutsu, a sort of foolish technique in which one transforms into a -more less- whore who is not clothed but her body parts are hidden by smoke. Iruka placed a napkin against his nose and failed Naruto for not signifying a more non-explicit transformation.

The bright orange dressed ninja strolled back to his window seat rubbing his bulging wound he received shortly after he argued with his Sensei. Everyone else passed and was given praise for their success.

"Alright everyone. Most of you have done very well, but the graduation test will not be easy. Prepare for the Shadow Clone jutsu because if you fail to create a perfect clone, you fail the Academy and have to try again next year," Iruka glared at Naruto then turned his attention to the rest of the class, " class is dismissed. Have a great afternoon!" Naruto bolted out of the classroom before Serenity could ask him if he wanted to walk home with her to train. Serenity felt a pang of sympathy for the blonde ninja, she was his only friend. The other classmates whispered harsh things about him behind his back and the villagers give him nasty looks of hatred. Serenity cannot find out why they torture him like this and hurt her to see him lonely and sad. No one should have to go through that kind of pain and, as much as she despised to admit it, neither should Sasuke Uchiha, who's older brother murdered the entire Uchiha Clan, but let his younger bother live with this terrible burden.

Serenity gathered her school supplies into her purple, triangulated backpack, clipped the clasp across her chest and exited the now empty classroom. The streets of Konoha were filled with bystanders, restaurants, and shops. One of the many things Serenity loved in this busy village was ramen from the Ichiraku Ramen shop that Naruto introduced to her a couple of days after they became friends. Her first bite of the beef flavored, noodle goodness immediately hook her and every other weekend she and Naruto would meet at Ichiraku's for a bowl. Serenity took a short cut through an alley way that led to the street closest to her house, but she was surprised to see that three of her class, three males, were blocking the end of the alley.

"Look it's the shortest girl in the academy." one of the boys, Akihiro, commented on Serenity's height.

"I really need to get home, so if you three will please let me through I would appreciate it." Serenity ignored them by covering her left eye out of habit despite the fact that her side bang covered it.

"Half-breed, no matter how much you try to hide that ugly scar above your eye everyone can still see it." Mao, in the middle grinned like a mischievous cat.

Serenity caught herself and removed her hand from her shielded eye. She had seen the three boys in her classroom but never pay attention to their names because she always concentrated on Iruka Sensei. However, this is the first time they cornered her, most of the time they stayed distant and whispered unkind words behind her back. Serenity is much like her mother : she hates confrontation. But why pick on her scar? Everyone knows that when she and Hinata were little a man from the village hidden in the stones ambushed while they were playing and Serenity battled him. Before she knocked him out stone-cold dead he manage to cut her above her eye with his kunai knife. Unfortunately for Serenity, it left a very decent scar and the other kids would point it out, so she had her mother slope her dark hair to the side and cut it to where it could cover the scar.

"I ask again, can you please let me pass? I really need to get home and you three should to if you want to practice for the graduation test." Serenity pleaded.

"Why should we? I don't take orders from a half-breed." the Mao stepped toward her and crossed his arms in boldness.

Those words bore into Serenity's heart. Why did everyone bring 'half-breed' into everything? Serenity's vision clouded up and her lips protruded in a small pout.

"Awe what's wrong? Are you going to cry half-breed?" The Mao spoke in a soft baby voice while Akihiro and Wataru laughed.

Serenity want to , so badly, use her ice ninjutsu on the three friends, but her mother taught her that fighting against your bullies will not solve anything and to just ignore them or stand your ground.

"No, the pollen from the Yamanaka Flower Shop is making my eyes water." Serenity wiped her eyes with her long sleeve

"Yea right, the flower shop is more than three blocks away." Akihiro drew closer.

"And there is no wind this afternoon. Go a head cry, half-breed." Wataru edged on.

"Shut up!" Serenity's blood was beginning to boil and her patience thinning.

"Make us. Half-breed." Mao challenged by grabbing Serenity's wrist and twisting it.

Just when Mao thought he had the upper hand, Serenity maneuvered her wrist and forcefully drew it down causing it to slip between Mao's thumb and index finger. Then she, with out warning, grasped Mao's shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. Serenity's mother may have taught her to not use her ninjutsu on bullies, but her father taught her to not let anyone, including bullies, touch her( because it is seen as a threat) and if they touched or attempted to punch her she is to retaliate. Mao caressed his stomach and groaned in pain and, before Serenity could escape, Wataru and Akihiro grasped her arm and they laid their feet upon hers, trapping her.

"You're going to pay for that!" Mao shouted and balled his fists.

Mao grasped Serenity's chin tightly, immobiling her neck. He then raised his fist into the air ready to strike. Serenity closed her eyes, waiting for the beating to begin. Next thing she heard was a menacing growl and Mao screaming. Opening her eyes, Serenity saw a familiar dog, however the dog was an almost maroon color, biting on Mao's elevated arm. Akihiro and Wataru released Serenity and began to back out of the alley.

"Where do you think you two are going?"

Serenity turned her head toward the voice to find her best friend since birth, Kiba Inuzuka, with his arms folded on top of each other. His slited eyes stared at shaking Wataru and Akihiro.

"W-we were only following Mao's orders, Kiba, we didn't want to hurt her." Akihiro stuttered.

"Yea we didn't mean to do any of it. Honest." Wataru gulped.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to my friend. Akamaru, free your teeth from Mao." Kiba commanded his companion.

Both Akihiro and Wataru bowed in front of Serenity and both apologized then ran out of the alley. Akamaru, now in with his normal white colored coat and chocolate brown spots on his ears, trotted to Serenity's side wagging his tail.

"Now, Mao." Kiba walked to the frightened boy, grabbed him with white-knuckled fists, and lifted Mao from the ground and forced him against the wall.

" Why do you protect her? Why protect a half-breed?!" Mao breathed.

Serenity flinched as the wild-eyed Inuzuka drew Mao back and slammed him against the concrete wall.

"If I catch you near Serenity again, I'll kick your ass." Kiba threatened.

Serenity had enough of this. Although she thought Mao deserved this beating, Serenity felt that no one should be justified like this unless deemed worthy of it.

"Kiba, enough." Serenity placed a hand on Kiba's upper arm.

"Seren-" Kiba attempted to talk sence to her.

"He's not worth it, Kiba, please." Serenity pleaded.

Kiba's eyes softened as he stared at her sea-blue eyes. As much as it pained Kiba to comply, he released Mao who fell to the dirt covered ground.

"You are lucky Serenity was here to halt your ass whipping, Mao. However, the next time I catch you harming her again, I will not hesitate." Kiba indicated.

Mao stood up and spat on front of Kiba then limped out of the alley holding his injured arm. Kiba stepped forward with a growl but Serenity halted him with a hand to his chest.

" Like I said he's not worth it." Serenity commented.

"Are you alright? Wataru and Akihiro did not hurt you?" Kiba sighed and stuffed his hands into his gray jacket pockets.

"Yes, Kiba, I'm fine. You do not have to go 'big brother' for me" Serenity smiled.

" Hey I could not let my best friend get beaten by three guys. It was an unfair disadvantage." Kiba put simply.

Akamaru pawed on Serenity's leg until she lifted him into her arms and cuddled the soft, friendly animal. She stroked his furry head to relieve the shock from her sudden ambush.

"Uh, do you want me to walk you home?" Kiba asked.

"Oh. I don't have to be home until six thirty. How about we take a walk? We have two hour to kill." Serenity suggested.

"Sure. While we walk, do you want to visit my mom and sis? They miss you a lot." Kiba placed his hands behind his head.

"Oh my gosh yes! I hope they have time to talk." Serenity prayed.

" For you, they will talk as long as you live." Kiba laughed as he and Serenity walked out of the alley and into the markets of Konoha. The pair caught up from school stuff to their family's. They even congratulated each other for passing the transformation jutsu. Akamaru settled on Serenity's head and just studied his master and his friend as they walked and talked then later they arrived at Kiba's home. Tsume and Hana , Kiba's mother and sister, showered Serenity with joy that she had come for a visit. Kiba always wondered why Serenity and her mother and father were not afraid of his mother ; rumor has it that Kiba's father left his family because Tsume 'scared him away'. Regardless the two families were inseparable. When the group established into the dining area, Serenity and Kiba briefly told them what happened in the alley after the academy classes ended.

"Kiba should have taught that boy a lesson." Tsume growled siding with her son.

" He wasn't worth Kiba's time, mother." Hana sided with Serenity.

" Apart from being shaken up I'm just thankful Kiba was there to save me." Serenity smiled.

"Darling, were glad that you're safe.", Tsume got up from her seat to caress Serenity's head and hugged her close to her side, " If something happened to you, your father would have a heart attack."

Hana adjusted her lab coat and leaned against the wooden chair.

"And Mother, Kiba and I would track the bastards down." Hana grinned.

"Thank you, but I bet either my mom, uncle Aboa or dad would beat you three to the punch." Serenity giggled.

"Or the six of us would arrive at the same time." Hana remarked and the four laughed.

"Really, you all should not worry about me. I can take care of myself. After all, I'm going to become a Jonin one day." Serenity put up her fists in anticipation.

"We know, dear. We just worry for you sometimes because not everyone accepted your mother and fathers marriage." Tsume frowned and turned her gaze toward the side of the house where the markets would be.

" I know and many do not like the fact that I was conceived and born with dual blood." ,Serenity rose from her chair, " But I'm here and they can get over it. Once I become a Jonin who will they call when they need help? Me." With that Serenity pointed her index fingers to herself and raised her chin.

"You will, darling. You're strong and intelligent, but you have a very soft heart. I'm not saying it's a bad trait but you need to make adjustments." Tsume advised.

Serenity nodded and accepted Tsume's advice. Serenity noticed that it was almost six-twenty and bid Kiba and Hana goodbye then she and Tsume departed from the Inuzuka household. Tsume walked Serenity to her home and then left after Serenity was in her house. Serenity visited with her parent and uncle as they all ate their family dinner. Serenity's father, Karasu Yamashiro, is much like his brother, Aboa Yamashiro, from the raven colored hair to the tinted glasses they wore. Aboa Yamashiro was skeptical about his brother's relationship with Serenity's mother, Kouri Fujiwara-Yamashiro, but he came to terms with the lovers and Kouri and Aboa became close like brother and sister. Kouri's attire was much like her daughter's, long sleeve shirts and knee length leggings, however she would change into long dresses when she was relived of her job at hospital and missions. Serenity did discuss what happened in the alley and how Kiba prevented any advances, her family - like Tsume and Hana- were glad she was safe and if anything happened they would find the assaulters.

After dinner, Serenity showered, changed into her pajamas and snuggled into bed. She silently encouraged herself that she would pass her final exam at the Academy and graduate to Genin then she would be in a trio group. With her mind filled with hopeful thoughts, Serenity's eyes fluttered closed and sleep came quickly for the exhausted ninja.

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again readers, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Leave any reviews but for grammatical errors and such just PM me for those. Otherwise go nuts! Also please do not flame, unless you can grammatically show me what is wrong with my fanfic do not waste my time and if you do not like Naruto or this fanfic please do not read it. Sorry for that forward message guys, I have had people flame me wrongfully and other readers who kept saying my other fanfics sucked. If you do not like it, do not read it. Simple as that. Other than that let me know how you love it! Stay frosty :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, Shadowhunter_678 here with the second chapter of this fanfiction :) I do not own Naruto at all, he is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Enough chat! Enjoy the fanfiction! :3**

* * *

Chapter 2

Serenity awoke refreshed and rejuvenated. She sat up from her bed, stretched like a feline awaking from a two hour nap and served her Turquoise colored room.

"Serenity! You better come and eat your breakfast gets cold!" her mother, Kouri shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a minute, Mother!" Serenity panicked as she pushed her blankets off of her and began her dressing ritual.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kouri finished scrambling eggs and grounding up cooked sausage waiting for her daughter to come into the dining area tow eat then she would be off to take her final exam at the Ninja Academy: the Clone Jutsu. Hinata Hyuga sat at the dining table eating her to-go breakfast she grabbed from home waiting for her friend to meet her so they could walk to the Academy.

"Are you excited to graduate, Hinata?" Kouri asked the shy girl as she placed two plates covered with scrambled eggs mixed with chopped sausage on the dining table.

"Y-yes Ma'am. It is a huge step for all of us at the Academy. I hope that I get into a group with Serenity." Hinata gave a small reply.

"Um… Hinata, dear-" Kouri began but was interrupted by her daughter walking into the oak wooden dining room.

"Good morning, Hinata!" Serenity hugged her other best friend since birth.

"Good morning, Serenity." Hinata embraced her back and Serenity then strolled to the left side of the table and cuddled her mother then kissed her cheek through her auburn hair.

"Morning, Mother." Serenity smiled.

Kouri bid her daughter a good morning and the trio enjoyed their breakfast. Sadly, unbeknownst to Serenity, Kouri arranged Serenity, with the approval from the Third Hokage, to train in a trio group back in the Village Hidden in the Snow and then return back to Konoha in time for the Chunin Exams.

"Bye, Mom. Hinata and I are going to the Academy!" Serenity washed her finished breakfast plate and placed it on the drying rack.

"Bye, Love. Bye Hinata. Good luck to both of you!" Kouri called to the girls as they left through the front door. Hoping that her daughter will not be upset with what is going to change.

"Phew. I'm so nervous." Serenity sighed as she cleaned her wide-framed glasses out of apprehension.

"Y-you're nervous? I'm more nervous. I don't know if I'll pass like you." Hinata fiddled her index fingers.

"Hinata, you need to stop thinking negatively. You're very smart and do great in class. If I don't pass, I know you will." Serenity said matter-of-factly putting her glasses back on.

" You think so?" Hinata asked.

" I know so." Serenity blinked one eye.

"T-thank you for believing in me, Serenity. You are a true friend." Hinata closed her eyes and smiled at her friend.

"Forever and Always." Serenity held out her pinky finger.

"Mhm." Hinata held her arm up and crossed her pinky with Serenity's and the two shook on it.

The two friends laughed and were later joined by Kiba who walked next to Serenity. Hinata knew Kiba had a slight crush on Serenity but he is too afraid to tell her and plus they were only fourteen years old; still too young to be dating.

"You two ready for this final?" Kiba asked the two young women.

"Yep. What about you? Have you been practicing?" Serenity quizzed kiba.

"Of course I've been practicing and so has Akamaru." Kiba snorted.

" No need to get defensive, Kiba. You and Akamaru will be an amazing dog-nin team." Serenity nudged him with her elbow which caused Kiba to slightly blush. A soft laugh came from Hinata as she watched the pair joke with each other. Moments later Ino and Sakura were racing to the Academy and Serenity just shook her head at the once friends now rivals. Once upon a time, Sakura was bullied a lot because of her wide forehead then Ino became her only friend when she tied a red ribbon in Sakura's rosy hair to draw attention away form her wide brow. Then Sasuke Uchiha came into the picture and forced the two to part ways.

Serenity hated the manner that caused them to split. All over a boy who is never going to love anyone and only craves revenge.

"Looks like they're at it again." Kiba groaned.

" They used to be great friends too." Hinata at that time had her fist against her chest.

"One day they will realize that their friendship was ruined because of a boy and they will instantly regret it. Have some faith." Serenity predicted.

"Uh! W-we better hurry its almost time for the exam." Hinata informed.

The trio made haste to the Academy before the exam time began. A few of their classmate got there before them, including Mao, Wataru, and Akihiro. After thirty minutes, Kiba is next in line to take the exam. After him it would be Serenity's turn then Hinata is next. Mao kept his dark eyes locked on Serenity about three people behind Hinata. She guessed he was still angry that Kiba defended her, but Wataru and Akihiro kept their gaze everywhere but toward Kiba and Serenity. Kiba concentrated his beastly eyes on Mao who then turn his gaze back at Kiba.

"Next!" a voice called from the classroom.

"Kiba go. Its your turn." Serenity set her hand on his shoulder.

" You go in my place." Kiba nodded to the classroom door.

" Kiba-" Serenity started.

"Please, Serenity. I don't trust him." Kiba growled softly.

Serenity sighed and walked into the classroom where Iruka and Mizuki Sensei were waiting. Before them, gleaming on the table were the blue genin head bands with a thin, rectangular metal piece with the leaf etched in the middle of the metal. The symbol of her great village. Serenity passed the Shadow Clone exam with flying colors and was awarded her head band. Her clone was a spitting image of her from the simplest things like her nerd-looking glasses to the complex things like the strands of her intense dark-auburn hair. Iruka and Mizuki Sensei were both very impressed with her clone and wished her luck on her journey to become a jonin.

Serenity decided to tied her graduation gift on the crown of her head for now until she could have her mothers opinion on where she thought seemed best. As Serenity walked out of the classroom she heard the sound of skin coming in contact with skin and a full circle was formed in the hallway of the Academy. Kiba and Mao were in full combat; fists up and in counter stances, but in a few short seconds Kiba's body was slammed against the wall by Mao kicking him in the stomach. Kiba slid to the groaning.

"Uh Kiba!" Serenity shouted from concern and hurried over to Kiba.

"I'm fine, Serenity." Kiba wiped blood from his lower lip and Akamaru stood in front of his master in a protective stance growling at a smirking Mao.

Serenity rose from Kiba and confronted Mao.

"Seriously, Mao. What is your problem?" Serenity asked in an annoying tone.

Instead of verbally replying, Mao hit Serenity on her cheek which caused her to step back. Her cheek burned from the sudden collision and her eyes began to water.

"You are the problem, half-breed." Mao answered.

"I-I have done nothing to you for you to be angry at me. This is childish!" Serenity countered.

"Your presence is enough to anger me!" Mao yelled then pushed Serenity.

"Do. Not. Touch. Her." Kiba used a stern voice.

"Make me, Mutt. You can't even stand. Let alone protect her." Mao kept his attention on Serenity knowing Kiba would not be fighting again.

"I would listen to him." Serenity advised.

"Again, what are you going to do about it," Mao pressed the tip of his index finger hard to her forehead.

That was enough provocation for Serenity to release a ninjutsu on the unsuspecting Mao. Serenity clutched Mao's finger and shoved him away from her. She then made a simple hand sign and called forth the Snow Blind Jutsu, a jutsu that creates a layer of ice over the opponents eye and disrupting their vision. Mao's black eyes were coated with cloudy ice sheet in mere seconds. He then raised his fists and began throwing blind punches, most were unsuccessful, but some nearly touched Serenity.

"You bitch! What did you do to my eyes!" Mao scolded Serenity and continued to smite the air in front of Serenity as she dodged.

"You brought this upon yourself, Map. I want to apologize for what I am about to do." Serenity spoke with little remorse.

Serenity drew her hands upward to part Mao's arms then knocked Mao in his open mouth. A muffled groan escaped his entrance and Serenity's knuckles tore from his teeth as he fumbled backwards. She then withdrew her fist and hopped in the air above Mao's jaw line and reared her right leg. Then with the equivalent strength as the legendary Sannin, Tsunade, Serenity round-house kicked Mao through the school's wall and into the small courtyard. When Serenity landed, light as a feather, her feet back on the timber all of her classmates stared at her in awe. This is the first time Serenity had to use her strength for defense instead of practice, but now the realization, that Mao laid on the grass unmoving, of how much trouble she is going to be in if Iruka- no- her uncle Aoba saw this scene.

"What is going on-"

Speaking of the devil, here he is. Serenity flinched at the sound of her uncle's voice.

"Serenity? What happened!" Aoba Yamashiro rushed to his beloved niece, but turned his attention to battered Mao, now awake and moaning, in the courtyard.

"I didn't- he touched me first and he hurt my friend uncle Aoba!" Serenity pleaded as her uncle rushed to Mao's side and examined him.

" Sakura and Ino, got to the infirmary and tell the nurse to bring a stretcher." Aoba commanded the blonde and rose hair colored girls.

The two rivals both nodded and rushed off to the infirmary together.

" Your mother and father will hear about this, Serenity. Go home!" Aoba demanded.

" Uncle Aoba!" Serenity's eyes filled with tears.

" Serenity Sephora Yamashiro, go home now!" Aoba's voice was more direct.

When ever Serenity's full name was used it is a sign that she is in deep trouble. Serenity ran through the hallways hiding her crying face with her forearm and out of the Academy. Instead of hurrying home like her uncle told her to, Serenity visited the empty playground further away from her house and the Academy. She sat on one of the swings and silently cried to herself, one hand gripping the chain and the other taking her glasses off; placing them on her lap and using the fabric of her long sleeve to soak up her salty tears. Serenity can not imagine the consequences that her parents will bestow upon her when she got home and this caused her to worry more.

"Serenity Yamashiro, is it?" a raspy voice asked.

Serenity dried her tear and, being thankful she's nearsighted, looked at the dressed in formal white and red robes. The Hokage stood before her with a smile and his arms behind his back.

"H-hokage-sama!" Serenity swiftly stood up and bowed, clumsily leting her glasses fall in front of the Fifth's feet.

"Why are you crying, child?" the Hokage bent down easily despite his debilitating age.

"Oh, sir. If you only knew the terrible thing I didn't mean to do." Serenity extended upwards.

"Go ahead, Serenity. I have time to listen to my troubled children." The Fifth cleaned her glasses with his robe, handed them back to her and sat on the opposite swing. Serenity placed her glasses back over her eyes then detailed to the Hokage how Mao and his goons cornered her in the alley and then today after Mao maimed Kiba. Bless the old man for listening to her explain how badly she injured Mao and how remorseful she felt.

"You are like your mother, Serenity, shy and timid. However, you are strong willed and protective like your father. Those four are very good traits." The Hokage complemented.

"Shy and timid to me are not good traits. More like weaknesses." Serenity sniffled.

"They show you have a soft spot for humanity. Sure this boy have deserved the beating because he hurt your friend and you feared for your life, but feeling remorse for defeating your enemies is a great thing." The Hokage explained.

"How?" Serenity asked the wise man.

"Because you have the Will of Fire." The Fifth answered.

"Will of Fire?" Serenity raised an eyebrow.

"The Will of Fire is in all of us. The Will to protect those that we love and the Will to change, but it comes in different forms." The Hokage elaborated.

"Oh. My father told me about that one time, but I didn't really pay attention." Serenity looked at the ground in shame.

"You are still young, Serenity. You will grow and learn as you age and train. Commit this experience to memory and use it to set a goal; maybe to not use too much force." The Hokage offered.

Serenity closed her eyes, thought of the sagacious man's instructions and then pictured the scenario that would have been a better alternative to handle Mao. Sadly, in Serenity's opinion, there was no calm way of talking Mao from not fighting Serenity, but she could have exerted a smaller amount of force that what she injured him with.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Serenity expressed her gratitude with a smile and rose from the swing seat.

" Your welcome, child. Just remember to keep your strength in check, but never give up in what you believe in. Keep your Will of Fire burning." The Fifth stumbled back slightly when Serenity gave him and unsuspecting hug.

" Now, I see why you were appointed Hokage. You are an inspiration for us all." Serenity released the old man, bowed , then ran out of the park toward her house.

The wise man watched Serenity with a smile on his face. He remembered a conversation similar to this when her mother first moved the Leaf Village. Unfortunately, he would miss the bright young girl as she would be leaving soon. As she ran away, the Hokage could see the image of her mother running the same run.

Serenity arrived at her family's small apartment and opened the door into who-knows-what-kind-of-punishment she would receive.

"I-I'm home, Mom, Dad." Serenity closed the door and removed her black ninja shoes before stepping onto the cherry wood floor.

"We're in the living room, Serenity." Her father's voice answered.

Serenity walked forward until the silhouette of her father's raven hair came into view. She sat down in the chair opposite from him, keeping her eyes distracted away from his.

"Where is mom?" Serenity asked.

"She's still at the hospital. Aoba told me what he found, but I want to hear your side of this." Karasu stern voice matched his face.

Serenity took a deep breath, " Of course you remember how Mao cornered and almost punched me before Kiba arrived. Well today after I came out of the classroom from finishing the final exam, Mao and Kiba were in battle. Kiba was forced against the wall and I went over to help him, but Mao pressured me away from him with words that boiled my blood, calling me "Half-breed", and saying that my very presence angered him. Mao then pressed his finger strongly against my forehead and I smitten his mouth. I then called on the Snow Blind Jutsu to stun his vision and I round house kicked him through the wall into the courtyard. I didn't realize how forceful my kick was, I could have walked away or used less force , but -daddy- there was no way I could talk to him to calm down. Plus he hurt my friend and I feared he was going to hurt me. I'm sorry, daddy." Serenity's eyes watered again.

"The Hokage enlightened you huh?" Karasu asked in a soft voice.

"Wait, how do you-" Serenity was cut off.

"I was escorting him through town when your uncle gained my attention. When I looked away from him I saw you and him at the playground." Karasu explained.

"He gave some advise and he talked to me about the Will of Fire. Now I understand my wrong-doing." Serenity admitted.

"I see no reason to punish you because Lord Hokage told me not to. However, this better be a good lesson for you, Serenity." Karasu pointed his finger at her.

"Thank you, Daddy." Serenity said with delight.

" And I also so the Konoha headband. Does that mean?" Karasu anticipated.

"Yup. You are looking at a new genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" Serenity raised her chin.

"That's wonderful, my little sephora!" Karasu exclaimed, but then his face fell into a slight frown.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Serenity inquired.

"I'm home!" Kouri called from the front door.

"Mama!" Serenity jumped from the chair and ran to embrace her mother.

"Did you and your father have the talk?" Kouri lifted her chin.

"Yes, Mama. I'm sorry about what I did to Mao and regret it. On the bright side, I'm a genin now!" Serenity widened her smile, but her mother's lips turned down and looked at Karasu standing in the hallway.

"You didn't tell her?" Kouri probed from her husband.

" You walked in right when I was going to tell her." He shook his head and walked to his wife.

"Tell me what? What is going on?" Serenity unhugged her mother looking worried.

"Serenity, you will not be in a squad in the Leaf. You and I will be leaving to go to the Snow Village to train." Kouri admitted.

Serenity faced her parents in shock. How could this happened? She argued with her parents, but the damage has already been done. Serenity bolted to Kiba's home and she confided in Tsume while Hana treated Kiba's wounds.

"Your mother told me about this, Serenity. It wont be too bad." Tsume stroked her hair.

Tsume was like a second mother to Serenity in, especially, these kind of situations.

" But I do not want to leave any of my friends. I will be with two strangers who I have nothing in common with. These next few months are going to be hell on earth." Serenity laid her head on Tsume's shoulder.

"We'll send letters." Tsume promised.

"What about phone calls?" Serenity questioned.

" Alas, there are no phones in the Village Hidden in the Snow." Tsume laughed.

"Great I'll be miserable and training in the stone age." Serenity stroked a sleeping Akamaru on her lap.

Tsume grinned at Serenity's response as Hana emerged from Kiba's bedroom. Hana sighed to the kitchen to wet a small rag and put away the other medicinal supplies she used to bind Kiba's wounds.

"Is he alright, Hana?" Serenity asked the veterinarian tech.

" Yes, Serenity. His external wounds will be sore for a couple of days and the welt on his cheek will be swollen as well. There is nothing to worry about." Hana assured.

"Can I go address it? Plus I need let him know about what is not going to happen…" Serenity stood up from the couch.

"Sure. I positive he won't mind." Hana smiled and handed Serenity the small water filled basin that had the odor of herbs.

"Thank you, Hana." Serenity returned Hana's smile with her own then entered Kiba's bedroom.

Kiba laid on his bed facing the door and watching Serenity as she left the entry open for Akamaru to trot in and hop on Kiba's bed. One of Kiba's family marks is swollen twice its normal size and a slight blue color. Hana had bandaged his entire torso and one of his shoulders.

"Oh gosh. It's worse than I thought it would be. I'm sorry you had to endure that beating." Serenity set the basin on Kiba's nightstand and rolled up her long sleeves.

"I rather it have been me than you." Kiba commented.

" Lucky I finished the exam in time. Mao could have injured you further." Serenity replied as she dipped the small rag into basin and made sure that it was completely soaked.

"Teh. Yea you saved me. Thanks." Kiba tried to smirk but pain shot from his cheek when he did.

" Did you ever get a chance to take the exam?" Serenity lifted the rag from the water and rung it out.

"Mhm. I passed with flying colors." Kiba winced as Serenity placed the rag on his cheek.

"Sorry, I'll be as gentle as possible." Serenity apologized.

"Mmph, I'm alright Seren." Kiba used her nickname.

" Kiba…" the last words could not come out of Serenity's mouth as she massaged the rag against Kiba's fang marks.

"Hmm? What is it Seren?" Kiba questioned.

" I-I will be leaving Konoha tomorrow…" the words escaped Serenity's mouth.

"What?! Ow. Ow. Ow!" Kiba screamed.

"Kiba! Don't over work your cheek." Serenity wetted the cloth again and pressed it to his cheek.

"Why? Why are you leaving?" Kiba averted his gaze to Serenity's aqua irises.

"…Mom wants me to train at the Village Hidden in the Snow before the chunin exams. Then my squad will participate in the exams, but I will be representing the Leaf even though I will be on a Snow team." Serenity explained.

" You're going to be going to be gone for months. How will we be able to communicate?" Kiba asked.

" I will send you and everyone letters. Plus you all can write back to me." Serenity answered and Kiba slightly nodded.

"I swear I'll respond to your letters when I can." Kiba swore to her.

" And I will keep the same promise" ,Serenity smiled and removed the cloth and settled it back into the basin, " I need to head home. Will I see ya'll before I leave?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Kiba yawned and Akamaru barked.

"Good night. Feel better, Kiba."

With that, and biding Tsume and Hana farewell, Serenity traveled home and buried herself in her sheets. The morning came and Serenity gather her pre-packed bags and set them near the entrance. She ate breakfast and visited with her family until it was time to leave. Karasu would not be able to travel with his wife and only daughter because he needed to stay in Konoha to: keep an eye on the house and could not leave his post. Kouri would be the only one to leave with their daughter. Later that evening, Karasu, Kouri, Aoba, and Serenity waited outside of the gates for Serenity's friends to say their good-byes until she comes back a few months later. A half an hour later, Kiba, Hinata, and a mystery ninja showed up at the gates.

"Kiba! Hinata!" Serenity dropped her bags to hug her friends.

"I told you I would not miss your leave." Kiba kept his promise.

"Well duh! Who is this?" Serenity eyed the secluded, cone-jacket wearing, dark glasses ninja.

" T-this is Shino Aburama. He is the third member of squad." Hinata introduced Shino.

"Nice to meet you, Shino" Serenity held her hand out but Shino did not shake it.

"We were in the same class together." Shino blankly admitted.

"Um, I've never noticed you before" Serenity said in honesty.

"You didn't?" Shino began sulking.

"Forgive him, Serenity. He is, to some people, forgotten." Hinata whispered to her.

"Oh," Serenity nodded, "I'm sorry, Shino. I mean I've seen you in class before but you were always quite."

"Its alright. I'm just sad that you will be leaving Konoha." Shino frowned slightly.

"I have come to accept the term, but I will be back in time for the chunin exams." Serenity gave the three of them hope.

"We will miss you a lot, Serenity." Hinata whimpered.

"I will not forget any of you. As long as you do not forget me." Serenity smiled and held her pinky out.

"Like hell I will!" Kiba rotated his pinky around hers.

" Never." Hinata curled hers around Kiba's and Serenity's pinky.

"Join in, Shino. Any friend of Hinata and Kiba is a friend in my book." Serenity encouraged him.

"Alright." Shino obeyed

The four clinched their pinkies in a promise and then release one another. Shortly after, Naruto showed up.

"Sorry, Seren. I got into slight dilemma." the bright orange ninja apologized.

"Its rude to show up late, freak." Kiba growled

"Kiba!", Serenity smacked his injured shoulder and he winced, " you are right on time, Naruto. Who is on your squad? Please tell me."

"Sakura and Sasuke." Naruto said Sasuke's name with displeasure.

"We'll atleast you have one great partner." Serenity lightened the mood.

"Yea…" Naruto looked down.

"Hey, don't let Sasuke get the best of you', Serenity lifted his chin, "you are a way better ninja than he will ever be."

"How do you know?" Naruto crossed his arms behind his head.

" Because you do not pursue revenge. You pursue to find your place in this world and this is nothing wrong with that." Serenity said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks, Seren." Naruto gave her a thumbs up and he received a hug from her.

Her friend said their good-byes and her father and uncle both kissed her head. Serenity and her mother stepped past Konoha's gates and journeyed toward the Snow village. The entire trip took five and a half weeks before the view of the village came to both of their eyes. Serenity was put in a trio squad and they began training( going on missions). Mizori and Misora are twin sisters with solid white hair and amethyst colored eyes. The duo even dressed in the same fashion, but different colors. Their outfits were similar that of Temari of the hidden sand but more accommodated for harsh cold weather. Mizori wore the color of eggplant and Misora wore the color of emerald. Together the three became good friends and hardworking genin. Serenity sent and received letters from Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto.

Kiba and Hinata wrote that they were getting along well with Shino and their Sensei, Kurenai Yuhi, was training them hard as well. Squad Eight would leave for their first mission in two days. Naruto hardly wrote back because he was dealing with his own Sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Plus Squad Seven left for their first mission a day ago. Then two months later, It was finally time to return back to Konoha and Serenity could not wait to see how much stronger her friends had become.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you readers enjoyed this second chapter! Please a review if you would like and if there are any errors that need to be addressed or any grammatical errors please PM me. Thank you and stay frosty :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry its been a while. Finals were a killer, but I am back with another exciting chapter :) For those of you who also read my battlefield fanfiction, I have hit major writers block so it will take me a bit longer with the next chapter. Any who enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Serenity, her teammates- sisters Mizori and Misura-, and her mother -Kouri- finally arrived back in the bustling city of Konoha from the Snow village. Sadly the sisters are not accommodating to the warmer-than-usual weather. Misora had her hood over her head blanketing her from the sun, but her face sweated due to the accumulating heat. Mizori is the brave ninja by just using her hand as protection from the suns blinding rays.

"Is the sun always bright in the village?" Mizori asked shielding her sensitive amethyst eyes.

"Its too bright." Misora complained from under her hood.

"I'm guessing you two never left the covered skies of the Snow Village often huh?" Serenity inquired.

"Village, please. More like small town." Mizori laughed.

" Our numbers decreased when our village was taken over by corruption. Only those who remained loyal stayed and perished at our once noble home." Misora re-educated Serenity.

"So all of those people at the village, or trying to rebuild the village,-" Serenity tried to mentally put the pieces together.

"Are the only pure bloods left." Mizuri finished.

"That is including us, your mother, and you" Misora added.

"Is that true, Mom?" Serenity faced her mother.

"Sadly yes, but the people of the Snow have grown larger in numbers and I pray they restore the village as it once was before the corruption." Kouri hoped.

"It will, Mrs. Yamashiro. Just wait and see." Mizori encouraged.

"The Snow Village's legacy will continue with the new seeds." Misora added further.

The twins often spoke in rhymes, some were annoying, but most were pretty intriguing.

"Is your tongue still sore from your piercing, Serenity?" Mizori gazed at her comrade with concern.

"No, the soreness has vanished for good." Serenity winked and thrusted her flesh colored tongue out reveling a medium-sized, silver ball piercing.

It turns out that Serenity's descendents, from her mother's side, pierced their tongues. It is a family trait that has been around since the major nations were even formed. Serenity never knew her mother had also pierced her tongue because Kouri removed the piercing when she was born. Unlike her mother, Serenity would not take her piercing out. Ever. Serenity wanted to continue the tradition and embrace her Mother's heritage.

"The swelling has defiantly decreased. Your mother's piercing skills seemed were fast and painless." Misora stared at her comrades tongue.

"Now if only the sun's rays would cease." Mizori drank water from her leather canteen.

" Do you two always rhyme?" Serenity asked out of curiosity.

" Not all the time." Both of the girls said at the same time and Serenity face palmed herself.

"Oh," Serenity just remembered, " Mama, can we stop by Kiba's house? I want to say hello to Ms. Tsume and Ms. Hana."

" We might can, dear." Kouri smiled.

" Is this the same Kiba's mother and sister you talk about so much." Misora, overcome with defeat, raised her hood revealing a wet forehead.

"Mhm. His mother, Tsume, and my mother became friends when they were my age." Serenity explained.

" Is his sister our age?" Mizori asked.

"No, his sister - Hana- is five years older than us and she is a veterinarian. She takes care of both ninja animals and pets." Serenity corrected.

"Wow." Mizori was surprised.

Before they group bounded toward the Inuzuka residence, they stopped by Ichiraku's ramen shop for a quick bite to eat. To Serenity's shock, her blonde haired, orange ninja was not there. Serenity asked the ramen-making veteran if he had seen Naruto lately and he claimed he had not. Since starting his training, Naruto did not spare time to eat at Ichiraku's ramen recently. After the quad ate their lunch, they traveled through the busy streets of Konoha to get to the Inuzuka residence.

"I've never seen so many shops in one place before." Misora gazed at the different shops.

" Will be able to explore all of this before the exams begin, Kouri Sensei?" Mizori looked at their sponsor.

" Mhm," Kouri nodded, " After the exams."

"Cha!" the sisters shouted in unison.

" I can't wait to introduce you both to Hinata. Fair warning though, she is a bit shy." Serenity foretold.

" Any friend of your's is a friend of ours." Misora smiled.

" I know she will love you two." Kouri said matter-of-factly and the three genin girls laughed.

" Serenity!" a familiar voice called her name.

Serenity inclined her head toward a corner to view a girl with her brown hair in chic Chinese-styled buns pushing her way towards Serenity's group.

"Oh my gosh, Tenten!" Serenity recognized her former classmate with a beaming smile.

" It's great to see you again. You definitely look stronger." Tenten commented.

"You do too, Tenten. I can feel your strength radiating off of you." Serenity placed her hands on her hips.

"Did I see metal in your mouth?!" Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Well there is no hiding or denying it. Mom pierced my tongue. It is a tradition in her clan." Serenity open her mouth to show Tenten her metal piercing.

"Wow! That must have been painful," Tenten shivered, " I know I could not go through with the piercing."

"It hurt a little, but because the tongue is so vascular I bleed more. Lucky there was a medical ninja on stand-by just in case." Serenity assured her Tenten.

" I must say, Serenity, you still look as youthful and beautiful as ever! Sadly, my heart is set on another woman, but I know you will meet a wonderful man some day!" Rock Lee, sporting his wicked grin and wink.

"Um…thank you, Lee." Serenity stared down in embarrassment as her comrades stared at Lee with confusing eyes.

" Having a pierced tongue from a near to extinct clan will not make you stronger. It only makes your ego rise." Neji regarded the group.

" This symbolizes the family I am apart of," Serenity glared at Neji, "And nothing a cannot take that away from me. Including words from an asshole such as yourself, Neji."

Neji returned a glare back a Serenity. Mizori and Misora stood on either side of their comrade, awaiting at what might happen. Tenten and Lee were uneasy because of the stand off.

"Now, now we only just got here. Please lets not become enemies on the first meeting." Misora broke the line of sight between the rivals. Both Serenity and Neji averted their eyes from each other.

" Not only that, We have to go meet our Sensei. Let's go guys!" Tenten waved her hand in farewell to Serenity and her group.

"Bye, see you three at the exams!" Lee, green up-suit and all, bid good-bye and Neji followed his comrades.

" Neji and Serenity have been enemies since we were young." Kouri explained to the twins.

" Hmm. He seems to be troubled." Mizori watched the trio sincerely.

" More like rude with a capital 'r'." Misora huffed

" I think over time Neji will become friendlier." another familiar voice guarantied.

" Ah! Daddy!" Serenity turned around and ran to hug her father who she had not seen in many months.

" Its good to see you and hear your voice, Karasu." Kouri blushed as she was pulled into her husband's and daughter's embrace.

" I missed my girls very much. The house was too quiet with you two gone." Karasu scratched Serenity's head and pulled his wife onto him and kissed her lips leaving the twins with blank stares.

" Daddy, my friends are watching." Serenity murmured.

" Ah. So you're the twins my wife and daughter have been writing to me about. It also looks like you both will be crashing at our house too. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Karasu greeted as he pulled his lips away from an embarrassed Kouri.

Misora and Mizori both bowed in front of Karasu and replied in unison, " It is a pleasure to meet you two, Mr. Yamashiro."

" Oh," Kouri glanced at her wristwatch, " sorry, Serenity, it looks like you won't be able to introduce the girls to the Tsume and Hana today. Your first round before the exam begins in an hour!"

" It's still at the academy right? The one huge classroom?" Serenity confirmed.

" Yes," Kouri broke away from her husband to huddle with the girls, "you three trained hard for this. Please, do not give up having made it this far. Remember all you have learned. Most importantly make the snow and leaf village proud. Karasu and I, however, will be visiting the Inuzuka residence. Serenity will show you girls the way their once the round is over. Good luck!"

The three girls nodded and raced toward the Ninja Academy. Upon entering the second floor of the Academy, Mizori noticed a huge crowd of genin circling the front of one of the classrooms.

"Hey, take a look at that." Mizori pointed to the crowd.

" Hmm. Some of my friends and people I graduated with are here, but why? The testing room isn't on this floor." Serenity wondered.

" Maybe they changed the room number?" Misora guessed.

" Hey what's the big deal?! Let us in!" Naruto shouted at two genin guarding the entrance to the classroom.

" I do not think so. If the room changed my mother would have know and it's too early for sudden changes." Serenity watched as her blonde friend argued with the two genin.

"Shall we continue to the actual floor?" Mizori began walking up.

"Shouldn't we inform the others?" Misora asked.

" For all we know, Sis, this could be the test. Those genin have placed a genjutsu on the classroom numbers on this floor." Mizori whispered.

" Plus, those aren't genin. They're two ranked jonin disguised as genin." Serenity saw through the bluff.

" You're probably right, Mizori." Misora clutched her hand to her chest.

As they advanced up the stairs, Serenity noticed that Kiba and his squad were not amongst the genin. Akamaru or Kiba probably knew it was a genjutsu by their enhanced sight and smell along with Shino's logical help continued their way up to the right room. The trio reached the doors to the room where the first phase of the chunin exams would be starting. Misora shook in her evergreen ninja outfit and gulped a huge lump in her throat. Serenity opened the one of the doors and stepped into the room. Immediately, gazes from various team from various villages watched them as they entered. Misora walked close with her sister in fear that one of the teams might eat her. The other difference besides the color of their clothing, Misori is extremely timid with some people rather than intimidating like her Mizori.

" Well, you finally made it." Kiba walked over Serenity and her group.

" My Gosh Kiba! Look at you, did you get taller?" Serenity addressed her friend and caught Akamaru as he jumped into Serenity's arms and began to lick her.

" More like you never grew." Kiba teased.

" Oh ha ha, Kiba," Serenity raised herself on the tips of her toes attempting to look taller but she reached Kiba's chin, " Ah Hinata!" then hugged the shy, bleary white-eyed girl who instantly returned the it.

" And of course, Shino," Serenity smiled, " these are my teammates. The one in the eggplant color clothes is Mizori and the other in the emerald colored clothes is Misora."

" H-hi. Nice to meet you both." Hinata welcomed.

" Yea, Serenity has told us so much about you two." Kiba added.

" Judging by the red markings, you're Kiba Inuzuka correct?" Mizori questioned.

" The one and only." Kiba bragged placing his arms behind his head.

" And you with the white jacket must be Hinata Hyuga?" Misori guessed.

" Mhm and our other member here is Shino Aburame." Hinata nodded.

" It's good to see you back, Serenity." Shino said softly.

" Um Seren…why is there metal in your mouth?" Hinata asked. Serenity again explained about her tongue piercing and the history it has with her mother's clan.

" She couldn't talk very well because her tongue was sore from the swelling. I had to be her 'translator' for a couple of days." Mizori commented.

" It's weird to think your mother had the same piercing. I'm cringing just thinking about the pain you both must have been in." Hinata shivered.

" Are you kidding, Hinata? Serenity is a strong genin. She can take any pain." Kiba laughed.

" So you managed to make it back with out getting mugged?" came a rude voice.

" Lay off, Mao. I just got back, so please give me some peace and save it for later. I really don't want to deal with you right now." Serenity growled and Kiba's canine eyes pointed daggers at their ultimate enemy.

" Shut up! I can speak when I want to and who I want to." Mao shouted.

" I can see that Wataru and Akihiro saw what a horrible influence you were and left. Seeing that you are partnered with different teammates." Serenity sneered.

" Who? Those two? Pfff they were too weak and still are." Mao mocked his former buddies.

" They were weak because they were with you!" Serenity shot back and the room began to fill up with the genin from the second floor.

" Whatever, they're on a different squad and decided to not participate in the exams. Smell ya later." Mao waved Serenity away.

" Still a prick as always?" Serenity glanced at Kiba.

" And always will be." Kiba growled.

" A huge prick." Mizori commented.

Once the room was filled with all of the participants, Ibiki Morino entered ordering the participants to sit apart from their teammates. Then Ibiki strictly informed the teams on the rules of the written test. The important one was to not get caught. Mizori sat beside Mao, but his intimidation was not as affective than her's was. Misori sat to the right of Hinata who sat close to Naruto and Serenity sat beside Kiba. As the test started, Serenity read each of the nine questions carefully and came to the conclusion that absolutely no genin could answer these questions! She, with her knowledge, could only answer seven of the questions, but this was what Ibiki wanted. He is testing the genins' adaptability with their jutsu's to help them cheat on the test. Without getting caught of course, many chunnin supervisors sat in chairs on both sides of the desk rows. Misora and Mizuri used their clans hidden telepathy to answer the questions. Serenity used her snow blind jutsu to create a thin layer of ice over her eyes, however it magnified her sight and she was able to obtain the solutions to her last two questions. Some teams were unfortunate and were immediately escorted out and could not presume the exam.

Then Ibiki drops a surprise tenth question! As he explains, he lets everyone in the room know that if one didn't answer, one's entire team failed the Chunin Exams, but if one answered incorrectly, one would remain a genin forever. Many teams raised their hand in submission and fear to answer the question. Only a couple of teams remained, when Ibiki gave the final question everyone could not answer question not even Sakura Haruno. After an intense five minutes, Naruto Uzumaki raised his hand and gave his answer and added that he did not care if he remained a genin forever he would become the Hokage. Ibiki then proclaimed that everyone passed the first part of the exams and announced Anko Mitarashi is the next instructor for the second phase of the exam. Suddenly Anko herself appeared and declared that the next phase starts tomorrow.

" That was the most difficult exam ever." Misora groaned.

" And their going to be even tougher, Sis." Mizuri warned her sister.

" I have a feeling that were going to go up against each other very soon. I would hate for that to happen." Hinata sighed.

" Don't worry, Hinata, I have a feeling you won't be matched to either of us." Serenity tried to keep her thoughts from that.

" It could happen, Seren. Do not act like it can't happen." Kiba said humorless.

Serenity halted her walking and grabbed the collar of Kiba's grey jacket and declined him to her eye level, "If we were matched to fight what would you do? Fight and possibly kill me or forfeit?"

" Well…I…Seren-" Kiba started.

"…Goodnight, Kiba. Night, Hinata. See ya'll tomorrow." Serenity released Kiba's jacket and continued walking to her home with the twins.

" He's right, Serenity. There is a possibility that I could be fighting against you…or even Misora." Mizuri admitted.

" I just hope that doesn't happen. I cannot match up to you, Sis." Misora whimpered.

" We'll cross that bridge when we get to it!" Serenity shouted as they approached her home.

Serenity, her parent, and the twins ate then went to bed. Serenity woke up and strolled into the kitchen where her mother handed her a note from Anko the location of the next exam. The girls prepped themselves and headed toward the exam site. The place was a fence enforced, lock, and " No Trespassing sign" closed area. Beyond the fence, the scene looked like a debilitating forest.

" Welcome to the Forty-Fourth Training Field. Also known as the Forest of Death." Anko blandly cheered.

" Forest of Death…" Misora gulped.

" All teams must fight through the forest to the Center Tower. Now, each of teams will either receive a 'Heaven' or 'Earth' scroll, but you have to gain one of each. I'll leave the obvious to you all. Also, do not open either of the scrolls until you reach the tower! Ok teams grab your scrolls then wait until I call your team number! Good Luck." Anko explained.

Serenity obtained her teams scroll, which ended up being the 'Heaven' one. Later on after Anko called five teams it is finally their groups turn to enter the dark forest.

"Ready….GO!" Anko shouted and the girls took off into the unknowns of the Forest of Death.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter! Leave a review if you would like and if there are any grammatical error please do not hesitate to PM me. :)**


End file.
